


Догнать тебя

by Satellite91



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Moving In Together, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Ангел и демон садятся в автобус, который не поедет в Оксфорд.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	Догнать тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running to Catch Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067029) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки

**Бета:** Зимний горностай  
 **Разрешение на перевод:** есть.  
 **Тип:** слэш  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Азирафель/Кроули  
 **Жанр:** Романтика, пропущенная сцена, развитие отношений  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
 **Статус:** закончен

Пока автобус направляется в сторону Лондона, петляя по узким просёлочным улочкам, ангела и демона окутывает уютное молчание. В самом деле, о чём тут говорить?

Ладно, существует множество вещей, которые наверняка должны быть сказаны. И ещё больше тех, которые вероятно стоило бы озвучить. И несколько, которые, в конце концов, обязательно нужно обсудить, независимо от того насколько пугающей кажется эта перспектива. Но Азирафель… устал. Это сравнительно новое для него ощущение – он ангел как-никак. Неусыпная бдительность против сил зла и всё в таком духе.

Его любимый представитель сил зла сидит рядом, вальяжно развалясь у окна, что само по себе вполне нормально. Азирафель смирился, что Кроули вытягивает свои конечности под самыми невообразимыми углами поперёк любого предмета мебели, который он соизволит занимать в данный момент времени. Обычно это выглядит до такой степени небрежно, словно поза заранее точно выверена для достижения наилучшего эффекта. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас больше похоже на то, что демона совершенно не волнует, где его руки и ноги – лишь бы только ему не пришлось ими шевелить. Он тоже устал.

Они оба несколько истощены, но Азирафель полагает, что предотвращение апокалипсиса, - в конечном счёте, довольно хорошее тому извинение.

Рука Кроули перекинута через спинку сидения, и ангел ясно чувствует, как мало расстояние между ней и его плечами. Он решает, что спасение мира – отличное оправдание… или, во всяком случае, разумное объяснение… в общем, самое время отказаться от прошлых установленных правил внешней благопристойности. Азирафель позволяет себе откинуться назад и делает глубокий вдох. Технически ему вообще не нужно дышать, если не хочется, но он уже давно привык. И, по крайней мере, глубокое дыхание успокаивает.

Вдох. Выдох.

Впервые за столетия Азирафель настолько близок к тому, чтобы тоже _развалиться_ , и это в кресле городского автобуса. Он подавляет слабый проблеск удовлетворения от собственной дерзости. Кроули смотрит на него, уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке, но он ничего не говорит, наблюдая, как в темноте за окном мимо пролетают деревья, указатели и редкие ограждения. Азирафель предполагает, что они должны быть уже где-то в Чилтерн-Хилс.

Вдох. Выдох, долгий и медленный.

В любом случае, Чилтерн-Хилс по-прежнему существует. В любом случае, _они_ по-прежнему существуют. После одиннадцати лет тревоги, завершившихся неделей чрезвычайно сильных волнений и медленно нарастающего ужаса, когда стало очевидно, что никто Наверху не собирается помочь предотвратить войну, требуется некоторое время на осознание реальности, в которой _они действительно сумели остановить апокалипсис_.

Кроули ёрзает на сидении, потягивается и, когда опускается обратно, его рука слегка задевает Азирафеля.

В автобусе есть кондиционер, который работает даже прохладной ночью.

Азирафель ангел – он не чувствует холод, если сам того не пожелает.

Он всё равно дрожит.

Кроули сгибает руку, чуть крепче прижимая Азирафеля, и тот скользит ещё ниже, в то время как демон слегка выпрямляется, встречая его на середине движения. Азирафель понимает, как близко они теперь: Кроули практически обнимает его, они соприкасаются друг с другом плечами, и грудью, и бёдрами, и коленями, и даже лодыжками, когда Кроули цепляет его ногу своей, просто потому что так удобнее оставаться рядом.

– Нормально, ангел? – тихо и непривычно нерешительно спрашивает он.

Длинная линия соприкосновения успокаивающе удобна. Пальцы демона, которые в любой момент могут превратиться в когти, всего в нескольких дюймах от горла Азирафеля, однако в эту секунду он чувствует себя в большей безопасности, чем… ну, как минимум, последние одиннадцать лет. Как странно. Как прекрасно.

Вдох. Выдох.

Наверное, он слишком медлит с ответом, и Кроули начинает отодвигаться. Но, как только Азирафель замечает, что приятная тяжесть исчезает с его плеч, он, не задумываясь, хватает Кроули за запястье. Тот замирает, и Азирафель мягко тянет его за руку, возвращая её на прежнее место, а отпускает лишь для того, чтобы в следующее мгновение переплести их пальцы вместе.

– Всё просто замечательно, дорогой, – наконец говорит Азирафель, встречая пристальный взгляд за тёмными очками, и нежно улыбается.

Свободной ладонью он похлопывает Кроули по колену, да там и оставляет её, хотя и ощущает, как от собственной смелости щёки заливает румянец.

Азирафель не может выкинуть из головы, насколько сильно Наверху будут недовольны его поведением. Ещё он не может выкинуть из головы, что ему решительно плевать, что Наверху думают о нём или о Кроули, или о нём-и-Кроули. Последнее он _тоже_ не может выкинуть из головы. Ведь если то, что они остановили исполнение Высшего Замысла вместе, было частью Непостижимого Замысла, тогда, по логике, так и получается – они _вместе_. Сама эта идея снимает гнетущий и тяжкий груз с его души, настолько давний, что Азирафель практически успел забыть о его существовании.

– А, – несколько придушенно произносит Кроули и прочищает горло, – да. Хорошо.

Он быстро облизывает губы и резко отворачивается обратно к окну. Его пальцы невесомо пожимают пальцы Азирафеля.

Вдох. Выдох.

Где-то в районе Слау ангел позволяет глазам закрыться. Остаток пути до Лондона он проводит, надёжно вцепившись в одного конкретного представителя сил зла и совершенно забыв о предписанной бдительности.

***

Слегка растерянный водитель останавливается возле дома Кроули. Одного из тех жутко фешенебельных зданий, которые одним только видом демонстрируют вопиющее богатство своих обитателей, но упорно избегают любых намёков на то, что человек (или человекоподобное существо) вообще может в нём жить.

Азирафель покидает автобус следом за Кроули, на секунду замешкавшись, чтобы поблагодарить водителя за беспокойство, на что демон закатывает глаза. Азирафель знаком с ним достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять это, даже несмотря на тёмные очки, надёжно скрывающие эти самые глаза. А ещё он почему-то уверен, что сегодняшним вечером выражение в большей степени нежное, нежели насмешливое. Вероятно, дело в том, что, после того как они вышли, Кроули сам взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы, сразу, как представилась возможность.

Он идёт вперёд, Азирафель за ним: внутрь здания, через холодный и пустой холл, в лифт, в квартиру.

Ангел осознаёт, разглядывая преимущественно серое пространство с прямыми углами и резкими тенями, что за всё то время, пока Кроули живёт в Мейфэре – а это, по меньшей мере, десятилетия – он, Азирафель, так ни разу тут и не побывал. Демон так часто появляется в его книжном магазине… _П_ _оявлялся_. Нужно помнить, что магазин сгорел, хотя это до сих пор не ощущается сколь-нибудь реальным. Так часто, что Азирафель всегда оставлял на одном из столов немного свободного места, потому что именно о него Кроули предпочитал опираться. Но почему-то ангелу никогда не приходило в голову посетить _его_ дом.

Квартира совсем не такая, как он представлял, что Азирафель и замечает вслух.

– Нет? А как ты себе её представлял? – интересуется Кроули озадаченно, но одновременно с искренним любопытством.

Он направляется на кухню, элегантную и современную, выглядящую так, словно ею никогда не пользовались. Что совершенно неверно. Здесь часто готовят, но Кроули всегда скрывал любые следы, считая это чуть ли не своим долгом. В конце концов ангел даже получил похвалу Сверху за «Лучшего пекаря Британии», и Кроули решил поддержать видимость.

– Не знаю, – рассеянно тянет Азирафель, пока демон материализует из воздуха два бокала и бутылку приемлемого винтажного вина. Он приваливается к стойке, чуть касаясь Азирафеля бедром. – Возможно, что-то более удобное, чем бетон? Ты всегда был гедонистом, – наверное, стоило бы произнести последнее слово с осуждением, вместо того оно получается практически нежным. – Зато твои растения чудесны, – ангел указывает бокалом в сторону приоткрытой двери, за которой виднеется зелень.

– О, только не начинай! – стонет Кроули. – Ты хоть представляешь, сколько труда мне пришлось в них вложить? Ты разбалуешь их своей добротой, и тогда повсюду на листьях появятся пятна.

Он делает большой глоток, опустошая за раз половину бокала.

– Пожалуй, – продолжает он, оглядывая квартиру, – я не стану возражать, если ты устроишь тут всё по своему вкусу.

Азирафель смаргивает в недоумении.

– Сомневаюсь, что в этом есть необходимость. В конце концов, речь всего об одной ночи.

Что, по его мнению, вполне обоснованно, но Кроули рядом с ним замирает в абсолютной неподвижности. Пальцы его белеют – он так сильно сжимает бокал, что в любую секунду стекло может треснуть. Проходит мгновение, и Кроули расслабляется в своей обычной развязной манере.

– Правильно, да. Верно. Правильно. Ха! Точно подмечено.

В воздухе разливается горькое послевкусие, и внезапно Азирафель понимает. Он всем корпусом разворачивается к демону, который, кажется, избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Хотя довольно трудно судить наверняка, потому что он так и не снял очки. У Азирафеля пальцы буквально зудят сделать это самому, но он сопротивляется искушению.

– Кроули, – зовёт он осторожно, опускает бокал на блестящую чёрную гранитную столешницу, но всё ещё придерживает его. – Когда ты говорил, что я могу остановиться у тебя, ты имел в виду… ты хотел, чтобы я _остался_? Здесь?

Кроули вновь стискивает бокал, и на этот раз тот _разбивается_. На его лице мелькает выражение очень похожее на облегчение, и этого времени как раз достаточно, чтобы Азирафель чудом избавился от пролившегося вина и осколков стекла. Даже прежде, чем большая часть успевает упасть на пол, тем самым отвлекая внимание.

– Ну уж нет, старый змей, – мягко упрекает Азирафель.

Он выпускает свой бокал и, вместо того, берёт за руку Кроули. Это незнакомое, трепетное ощущение, и становится совершенно необходимо избавиться от тёмных очков. Когда Азирафель тянется за ними, Кроули не возражает и даже слегка наклоняет голову для большего удобства. Но проходит долгое мгновение, прежде чем он открывает глаза и смотрит на ангела без защитного барьера.

Глаза Кроули всегда были поразительными, но сейчас Азирафеля прежде всего поражает не удивительная красота, а всеобъемлющая боль, таящаяся в них. Она порождает эхо боли в его собственном сердце, и нечто ломается глубоко внутри. Это словно длинная извилистая линия в плотине, треснувшей от чрезмерно давления. Но то, что вырывается наружу, наполняя его до краёв, не похоже на грубый холодный поток. Оно тёплое, успокаивающее и вместе с тем будоражащее, как жидкий солнечный свет.

Разумеется, Кроули не может заметить этого, не может почувствовать. Всё происходит внутри, а в реальности Азирафель просто смотрит в глаза демона. Интересно, что тот видит в его?

– Я _не_ _хочу_ быть слишком быстрым для тебя, – наконец произносит Кроули.

Голос мягкий, измученный – признание и извинение одновременно. Он не отводит взгляд. Азирафель откладывает очки в сторону и находит вторую ладонь Кроули.

– Не собираюсь тебя прощать.

На долю секунды Кроули выглядит сокрушённым, потом выражение его лица становится пустым, и он пытается вырваться. Азирафель не позволяет, ещё крепче сжимая его руки.

– Как могу, если я – тот, кому требуется прощение? Мне ужасно жаль, дорогой, – продолжает Азирафель, – что у меня так долго не получалось догнать тебя.

Он улыбается Кроули, и хотя не дожидается ответной улыбки, но в змеиных глазах светится нечто, что можно назвать _надеждой_.

– И я с радостью останусь, – заверяет ангел, наблюдая, как с каждой секундой этот свет загорается всё ярче, – до тех пор, пока ты будешь со мной.

– Это… займёт некоторое время, – предупреждает Кроули.

Его губы, наконец, растягиваются в усмешке, которую Азирафель впервые увидел около шести тысяч лет назад и с тех пор хранил в памяти, как величайшую драгоценность.

– Знаешь, дорогой, – теперь беспомощно улыбается он, – я предпочитаю думать, что у нас ещё достаточно времени.

Кроули смеётся и притягивает его ближе. А когда касается губ Азирафеля своими, тот возвращает поцелуй.

(Квартира не полностью лишена комфорта. Кровать у демона прочная, но мягкая и более чем просторная для двоих. А ещё оказывается, что Кроули умеет делать языком очень интересные вещи.)

_Февраль 2020_


End file.
